1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clasp for personal ornaments, and more particularly, to a clasp which facilitates wearing and unwearing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clasp for personal ornaments such as a necklace, a bracelet and the like is composed of a hook-shaped main body and a closing piece biased by a spring so as to close an opening of the body. The clasp generally used is designed so that when the ornaments is desired to be worn, the closing piece is pressed by a nail to open it, a hook portion is hooked on a locking ring or the like under said condition, and pressing is stopped to return the closing piece to its original position under the action of the spring to prevent a clasp from being disengaged.
Also, in a bracelet-watch recently available, a bracelet is engaged and locked to a locking ring provided on the watch by means of a clasp as described above thereby wearing and unwearing the watch. This provides a freshness in terms of design as compared with conventional products which are worn and unworn by use of a metal part provided in an intermediate portion of a watch-band.
However, the closing piece of the clasp for these personal ornaments is so small that a woman who has long nails feels a difficulty to push open the closing piece against the spring by her nail tip. In addition, in case of the necklace, the hook has to be brought into engagement with the locking ring behind the neck under the condition that the closing piece is pushed open. In case of the bracelet and watch, the closing piece has to be pushed open and engaged by one hand alone. Therefore, it has been general that one except particularly skillful persons feels a difficulty in wearing and unwearing them.